How we Met
by Enclave-of-steel157
Summary: this is a my little pony fallout fanfic hope you enjoy


** Warning: this is a MLP fallout**

Moonlight Dusk:Come on Scotty! the terminal is right

there!

Scotty:No way dude you do it.

Ashontae:I hate to interrupt but We Have a story to tell!

Scotty:fine but you have to upload it to the terminal.

Ashontae: *sigh* fine. lets see here ***clears throat* the **

**following is based on the events of fallout 1,2,3 and new **

**Vegas. the current and upcoming stories about well **

**us**.First about us

Moonlight Dusk:I have a black coat and brown mane

Scotty: i have a light blue coat with a dark blue mane

Ashontae: and i have a red coat with brown mane. well

without further ado lets get started (this is our first

story so please go easy on us Please)

**Chapter1**  
Moonlight Dusk was born in camp Navarro and is a rare

natural born alicorn but being in the enclave you get no

special treatment. his father was a Pegasus and a

soldier and his mother was a unicorn and a scientist.

when moonlight was 9 he and a group of his friends were

under training by Sargent Dornan although the training

was tough and brutal moonlight always found a way to pull

he completed his training he was rewarded

his very first power armor. when he was 15 he had a secret

crush on a light grey Pegasus named Sonya who was a recon

sniper. he was going to tell her how he fells but thats

when Navarro was attacked. he and his parents were

separated and was forced to split up. he then found Sonya

and they escaped using the air vents. after the escape

they tried to contact other enclave forces but the radio

was silent. it didn't take long for them to see the

mushroom cloud in the direction where the oil rig was and

witnessing it shattered there hopes. they then traveled

east into the wasteland fighting off raiders,radscorpions

and ghouls. after months of travel they found a old house

in the ruins of Miami but little did they know they would

be best friends with the people inside.

**Chapter 2**  
Scotty is a Pegasus and was born and raised in the east

coast brotherhood of steel let by elder Lyons. unlike the

west coast brotherhood the east coast dedicate themselves

to helping the people and Scotty was proud of that. he

started training when he was 7 and he wasn't the best

shot in the brotherhood but he managed. his father was

Pegasus and a raider but was killed by his earth pony

mother. Scotty doesn't really want to talk about how they

met. when Scotty was 13 he received his first Power

armor, me mumbled a bit bummed out that its not a T51B

armor. soon a few years later now 16 years old knowing

that the water purifier was a success members of the

brotherhood including him set off to find civilizations

to protect while also finding old tech. they soon made it

to Miami and there were people living in a old

neighborhood. eventually some brotherhood members found a

hidden bunker to set up there base but others decided to

live in piece. eventually Scotty decided to live in one

of the abandoned houses but soon he will meet a best

friend a brotherhood knight could ever have.

**Chapter3**

Ashontae is a unicorn and was born in the west coast

brotherhood of steel led by father Elijah. ever since he

was a filly he honored the elder because Elijah wants to

develop new tech. when he was 5 he was trained by the

scribes on how to build a laser pistol and soon Ashontae

was tought how to craft all sorts of things. his mother

was a unicorn and a scribe and his father was a earth

pony and a paladin they both tought him what it meant to

be in the brotherhood and as he grew so did his

intelligence. when he was 8 he began his training in a VR

simulator, his accuracy was perfect but he needed a

little work on his maneuvers. when he was 17 he soon

became a knight and he along with his parents set off and

eventually found HELIOS one. about a week after they

found the place Ashontae spoke to father Elijah saying he

just want to be a scribe and they both agreed. Elijah

knew Ashontae was a smart one and he assigned him on

finding out how to get the facility working. Ashontae and

his mother worked for weeks studying and calculating and

one day they almost got the facility working until the

place was attacked. NCR soldiers Swarmed HELIOS one there

numbers countless and many brotherhood members died

including Ashontae's father. Knowing about his father's

death he and his mother quickly retreated through the

back but before Ashontae left his mother told him that

shes staying and wants him to leave. Ashontae pleaded his

mother to come with him but she refused saying if they

find her she'll surrender and she quickly push him out of

the door and locked it. Ashontae now with his world

shattering to pieces traveled eastward into the wasteland

and hoping to start a new life. he eventually found a

crashed vertibird it took him about a day to get it

working again and he took off. before he left the Mojave

he took one last look at HELIOS one remembering his

friends and family this caused him to cry for a while and

after that he flew away. luckily there was food and water

stored in the vertibired for him to survive all while

looking out the window at the wonderful view. a few

nights later not sure where he is and completely tired he

fell asleep on the vertibird controls and he crash

landed near an old neighborhood. when Ashontae woke up

he was in a bed inside a house and there was a Pegasus

taking care of him. Ashontae noticed his cutie mark was

the brotherhood of steel symbol just like his. the next

thing he saw surprised him a little he saw an alicorn and

a pegasus chatting and there cutie marks were both the

Enclave symbol. Ashontae was confused he knew the Enclave

and the brotherhood were enemies and yet there getting

along. this somehow brought a smile to Ashontae though he

did not know why but he knew this was going to be a Great

Friendship.

Scotty: well that's our story this is our first so please

go easy on the review ok?


End file.
